


perfect pink

by orphan_account



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Master/Slave, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don't be stupid. It's not like I like you!”“Oh? Then why are you so red?”





	perfect pink

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this lmao

“Don't be stupid. It's not like I like you!”

 

“Oh? Then why are you so red?”

 

The question hung in the air between the two girls. It was sassy and taunting, just like Cat always was in bed.

 

“God damn it, Cat,” Pink Gold breathed heavily. “Just fuck me already!”

 

Cat snickered. “As you wish, Your Highness.” She began to rub Pink Gold’s breasts through her dress. “You're surprisingly soft and warm for a metal princess.”

 

Next, Cat lifted the skirts of Gold's dress and began to lick between her legs.

 

“Cat…” Pink Gold moaned into the pillow. Cat continued to lick every inch of Gold’s wet vagina.

 

The kitty pulled away. “Fuck, you taste good,” she whispered before thrusting her face back into Pink Gold’s crotch.

 

Pink Gold whimpered and blushed even more. Her whole body hummed from the pleasure. Cat’s tongue worked skilfully, lapping up every drop of cum like it was milk.

 

“That felt amazing. But um, I want something a little more… kinky…” Pink Gold muttered.

 

Cat shot her a glare. “Am I not good enough for you, Gold? Am I too vanilla? ”

 

“No! It's just- I-”

 

“You want kinky? I'll give you kinky, you little slut,” Cat hissed. She straddled Gold’s waist. “Here are the rules. You will refer to yourself in third person if you want something, and you will call me Mistress. Understand?” Her tone was harsh and demanding.

 

This new attitude surprised Pink Gold, but she had to admit it was a bit of a turn on. “Y-yes, Mistress, Gold understands!”

 

“Furthermore, you will not touch yourself unless I instruct you to. Do all that I tell you and only what I tell you. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment. Got that?” Cat continued.

 

“Yes, Mistress!”

 

Cat nodded. “Good. Hurry up, Gold, your Mistress is waiting. Better make me feel good!” She got off Pink Gold and laid down.

 

Gold scurried over to Cat, eyeing her pussy (no pun intended). “What would you like Gold to do, Mistress?” she said meekly.

 

“Put your fingers in me, slut!” Cat commanded. Gold obeyed and slid two fingers inside her partner. They were both getting hot, and Gold could barely resist the urge to touch herself.

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, save Cat’s panting. Then Pink Gold spoke up. “Um, Mistress? Gold has a question…”

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

“Gold has something for Mistress… A double ended vibrator, would she like it?” Gold mumbled.

 

Cat stayed quiet for a second, then erupted into a volcano of fury. “What the fuck, Gold. You've been hiding this from me the whole time? Bad girl! You need to be punished. Go get the vibrator.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Gold slid off the bed and checked underneath it. There was the vibrator, just as she'd left it. As soon as she picked it up, Gold felt the device leave her hand. Cat had taken it swiftly and was now fumbling around with it, trying to find the on switch. She finally got it.

 

“Now, I'm going to put this in your ass, Gold.” Cat shoved her fingers into Gold’s anus and spread it open to put the toy in. She turned it on.

 

The buzzing sensation was a world of pain and pleasure. Cat held Gold up doggy style and began to put the vibrator in her vagina.

  
The two girls cummed together. Panting again, Cat laughed. “What was that about not liking me?”


End file.
